You Are The Kiss That Lingers On My Lips
by Ketiou
Summary: Waking up in the middle of no where, Ketiou finds himself in a completely different world with no memories of what happened or how he even got here. Except a kiss..The most amazing kiss he had ever felt, such a ravishing feeling it made his heart tremble.
1. Chapter 1

The tickle of soft dew drops awoke the soundly sleeping masculine figure lying in the lush shroud of grass. A sweet murmur of protest came from his mouth as he rejected the idea of getting up from his comfy and somehow warm slumber. But feeling of soft cold crystal liquid dew drops persisted and finally rose the young man from his sleep. He let out a large yawn, stretching out his long well built slightly muscular arms and tracking every joint in his back. He finished and released a soft sweet sigh of content as he landed his hands on the ground and pushed himself up to sit forward. His head was ringing a soft rhythmic sound like bells in the distance.

He couldn't remember a thing that happened last night or any night before that night on. Of course he knew who is was. He was Ketiou Seoushi, 17 years old, A junior at Riokoshi High School and the main lead of there musical. He lived on 142 Whale Creek ave NE Tokyo. He was an avid artist and performer and loved music. Though sadly his favorite music was teased at by his fellow friends for liking what they called gay music. Savage garden was one of them. Goo Goo dolls another and nickelback. Alot of great American soft rock bands, but the Japanese bands he loved was J-pop or J tech. Which apparently his friends despised. But that didn't matter to him he loved it anyways. Besides he had always pride himself as being as unique and eccentric as possible while still being himself. Though he knew how to keep his cool and composure, he wasn't an everyday anti hero anime character like from his favorite mangas. Yes mangas, he hated animes, well he didn't mind them but he loved mangas more and always read the manga first before watching the anime. Kinda like reading the novel before watching the movie. But he knew exactly who is was which was great because he knew that meant he obviously didn't have amnesia or whatever you call it. He also realized that...he didn't have a shirt on.

"Thats why its so cold. Strange. And I thought I felt warm when I was sleeping. Hph"

Ketiou Pondered in his head while he looked down to notice his shirtless body. He was quite toned actually though he wouldnt call himself buff he would say quite fit. His plump tight pectorals were shimmering in the gimmer of the morning sun as they hovered just above his six back wash board abs. Not bluntly visable like a body builder on steroids, but more of a natural swimmers body. Which he liked. Heck he had no problem admitting he was hot. Not at all, he was sure he was attractive. But he wasn't pompous, just telling like he saw it. Yet sadly he could get no dates at his school. Sure he was attractive kind funny and sweet and all the girls loved him. He had plenty of great friends that were girls. Though there was one problem, not one of them he wanted to go out with. No not because they weren't pretty enough. They were all kind nice beautiful girls. It was because he was gay. Yeah I know it was a shocker at first but once you were around him enough you would sense the vibe too. Sadly he wished that he could find some place that it wasn't such a big deal. I mean him being gay was like huge! All of his friends supported him and even liked him alot more because of it. But some guys didn't like that and were a bit homophobic. But he didn't mind them. After all they were all wanna be posers. Yes they were so wanna be they weren't even posers, they were wanna be posers. Hah. No Ketiou could handle those wosers. But what he couldn't handle was the lack of dates at his high school. There were absolutely no gay guys at his high school, and the ones that were, were not that cute anyways. And he full of passion and desire, he was ready to share that longing with someone else, to enlight in a warm passionate romance with another guy but no one was around to share it with he watched all his friends get girlfriends and boyfriends, he was left alone. Sigh.. Though he didn't want to seem emo, this made him ponder a bit. The thought of this gave him the cold frosting touch of sorrow.

Yet with a jolt of realization he shook his head in disapproval. He realized that this wasn't the time to drown on his loneliness, no actually this was time to find out where the heck he was. Ketiou sparkling emerald gold eyes glanced down at his hand. He raised it to his soft tender lips where he felt the silky sweet caress of his fingers gliding across his lips. It was strange, it almost felt as though he had been kissed? Yes thats what he remembered now. Though it wasn't crystalline clear he could vaguely remember a memory of the last night. He thought back as soon he was lost in a drone of kissing touching, holding caressing and embracing. He watched as though he was an observer to this scene. He saw himself, tightly locking lips passionately with a young man of his age, but his face was shrouded in darkness. He could not see any details of his face, hair or skin. But he could sense the feeling of the kiss. It was the most magical and monumental kiss he had ever experienced in his life. It made his whole heart shudder with a warm tingle which shot a broad smile onto his face. His whole body melted into the strong caressing embrace of this man and it was as thought both of there bodies had intertwined together as one being making sweet passionate love, a deep as the 7 oceans of the world and as hot as touch of thousands suns. A fire began to torch his finger tips in desire as they wanders all up and down the mans strong back. They continued to lock in this tremendous and almost violently wild kiss, but still no matter how fast or driven it gotten, you could still feel that warm wonderous feeling that there was a deep connection between these two men. A connection you couldn't even begin to describe. But whatever it was it was intense, and...true. Watching this scene made Ketiou whole body shiver and quake with joy and desire. A warm sweat dripped off his forehead as he found himself sitting back in the open grassy field out in the middle of no where.

"Woah that was hot..Haha..I wonder who that was?"

He thought as the question pounded his head for an answer but nothing could be found. There was nothing left of that last night, except the amazing kiss that still lingered on his lips. Just the thought sent a warm feeling down his spine as though he was sipping hot chocolate on artic winters day. Well it was cold, but that wasnt the reason. It was strange, Ketiou had never experienced this feeling before. Whenever he thought back of the memory of that night, he couldn't help but smile with glee. Taking a deep sigh he stood up, wiping the dirt off his tightly worn blue jeans with faded legs on them. He stretched again and decided to look around. His head gaze wandered all around the field he was in. He could see nothing. In every direction he looked there was nothing to be found except for grass and dirt. Yet when he made his way around to the north corner, his gaze caught the slight sight of a young man. Far away about 60 feet, he squinted to see who the boy was better. All he could tell that he had spiked blond hair, was moderately tall and was wearing some sort of white and black jacket, with uniquely cream colored pants, and the strangest thing is that ketiou sworn he could of seen the boy holding what looked like...a keyblade? The oathkeeper in fact, his favorite keyblade from KH1 and 2. That was his favorite ps2 game though he wasn't that much of a gamer, he loved that one the most. But this was absurd, a boy with a keyblade? A real keyblade? They don't exist! Then again maybe it was some cosplayer with a really nice crafted fake keyblade. Whatever it was, Ketiou wanted to find out. So with that decision, he bolted off in a jolt run, dashing over the small grassy hills of the field and darting toward the boy he had just seen. Chasing the boy to where he had gone, he picked up speed trying to catch up, for he had saw that the boy had walked out of his sight, so he was keen to find him again. As he followed him he went down a long steep hill. He was doing quite well maintaining his balance though as he was right in the middle of the hill he tripped on a small rolling rock and stumbled over a slight hole in the hill. This sent him flying downwards at breakneck speed rolling backwards. Landing with a large thump he fit the ground. luckily he was Ok.

He got up as quick as he could and swiftly dusted of the dirt on his body, noticing little scraps and scratching on his body he smiled as he shrugged it off. It was no big. He then darted off in the direction that the boy went as he continued his search. He came up upon a large maple tree that apparently the boy jumped. He shrugged and did the same, effortlessly hoping over the lowest branch of the tree. He landed in a barrage of long dry faded green grass. He looked up and saw the boy was only about 10 feet away from him. He reached his hand out and shouted

"Hey Kid wait! Wait up!"

But his pleads were meaningless for the boy ignored them and continued to run for his life. Confused of why the boy was running from him, he picked up his dash to the boy and ran down the other steep hill at what seemed to be thunderous speeds. Darting toward the boy finally reached what seemed to be the end of the large hill.

"Finally. That damn hill was getting troublesome"

He though as he let out a sigh of exhaust and relief. Though as he looked out in the distance, the boy was quite far away from where he was now and was just a speck to the blind eye. Ketiou decided to give up his chase for the boy, for if he didn't want to talk to him thats fine. Sitting down with a flop he gazed out to the gorgeous view in front of him.

Wait what? View? I thought this was the end of the hill.

Though the thought crossed his mind he decided to go looking for the reason why he was seeing such a long distance. What he discovered was a endlessly colossal cliff that he was at the edge off. He almost fell dead at that moment, for the shock was unbearable. It felt that he had gone miles, and here was a cliff that looked like it went 60 feet down. It was a small mountain of such that he was on. A grassy one at that. Though there was a jagged path that swirled down to the bottom, but you had to be either really dumb, or really brave to go down there. Which in a way Ketiou was a combination of both. So curious of what lied infront of him and where the boy was heading to at such a hurry, he stood up, took a deep courageous breath and placed his first step on the edge of the mountainess wall of dirt and rock that was called a mountain. He griped to the edge of mountain with a deathly grip so tight it was as thought his hands would break off before he let go. With steady breaths he continued to scrap the side of the moutain as it swirled down. He did a good job reminded himself not to look down. And as he was about half way down the mountain and 20 minutes past he was so anxious he couldn't help but to look down. And what he saw was a long 30 feet down the safe comforting ground. And with that shock of fear stabbing his gut his feet stumbled off their balance and there he was falling 300 feet down to the hard rocky earth. Though luckily he was rolling down at a serious incline but at a furious pace. As he hit the ground he completely blanked out, and though his body rolled down numerous hills and pathways forward, he was completely unaware what was happening. Finally after what seemed to be 30 minutes went by, his eye arose to the sweet welcoming light of his surroundings and the cozy familiar feeling of the grass. He was finally on flat ground and thank goodness for that. Picked himself up from his lying posture and looked around. The streets were busy with the buzz of people walking by to and fro to where ever they were going. He glanced up to see what looked like...a school? In the middle of this treacherous no where land?

He couldn't believe it. And what was more strange is that all the boys were dressed in anime uniforms. And amazing resemblance too. They looked exactly like the real anime character they were cosplaying. Which was weird because usually cosplayers sucked at it. As all of this was happening so fast he couldnt recollect what he was doing or where he was. It felt as though his thoughts were going a million miles a minute. Thought just in the chaotic mess that was his thoughts, he felt a warm and caring caress of a hand, almost touching his smooth face. What was happening. Though he looked to see the warm welcoming face of a very handsome boy holding his hands out with a smile and bending down offering to pick him up. His greyish blue eyes were filled with compassion and a sense of wonder. His hair was tossed tenderly in the gentle spring breeze of the day. His hair was oddly colored. It was ear length and was a bright silvery white on the top side and a dark smooth jet black on the bottom. He smiled kindly still holding out his hand. You could tell this boy had a jokester quality to him, which Ketiou liked. Ketiou took the offer of help and reached his own hand to his then to be picked up by the boys surprising tremendous strength. He was now standing face to face with this very attractive and great looking young man. He glanced down to see his black formal Japanese school boy uniform fit very tightly to his nice body.

Agh Cant think of that now.

Thought Ketiou could help to blush. And as his eyes scanned the body and face of this boy it seemed as though he had a striking resemblance to one of his favorite anime characters which he had seen before.

But he couldn't put his tongue on it. Just then the young and turned to him and spoke.

"Hey you look kinda beaten up there. You ok? Your not hurt are ya? You look like you had been in one too many fights."

He said with a slight bit of sarcastic amusement on the end of his words. Which Ketiou didn't mind. In fact he enjoyed it a bit actually for it was alot like his humor. And suddenly as he was standing there gazing into his deep soul filled eyes it hit him like a ton of steel bricks.

"It makes sense now, the eyes, the hair, the clothes, the goofy humor..That could only be one person...

Hatsuharu!

He blurted out loud in surprise as thought he had solved the mystery of a lifetime. Or solved the million dollar question. He blushed prefusely as he just realized he said that out loud.

"Uh Yeah thats my name, you must of heard of me. Well it doesn't surprise me, im quite famous around here. Haha."

He said with a fun hearty laugh and scratched the back of his head modestly. Ketiou joined in unison as they laughed nervously but strangely comfortably. Ketiou had not known what he had said or gotten himself into but whatever strange dream this could be, it had cute anime guys. Which he loved, so to him he urged the dream to go on, for he was enjoying it alot now. Seconds went by as ketiou found himself sitting there silent to his question for he had been off pondering in his mind somewhere. He looked at his and replied with a nervous and embaressed laugh as he rubbed the back of his head shyly and spoke.

"Oh uh yeah ahaha who doesn't. Everyone knows of you. Your like a idol. Haha.."

Ketiou had no clue what he was talking about and he didnt know if he was being cute and witty or ditsy and stupid. He just stood there looking cute and anime like.

Hatsuharu smiled as he spoke.

"Ah wow I didn't know I was that famous. An idol eh? Interesting..Anyways Im Hatsuharu Sohma, Junior. You?"

He asked kindly.

Ketiou stuttered for awhile not knowing what to say but decided to say the truth.

"Im Ketiou Seoushi, Junior as well."

"Hmm cool. So where did you come from all beaten and battered like that hmm?"

"Oh Ahaha I um lets just say I had a pretty intense fight with the cliff and the cliff won. Haha"

"Cool. Well what were you thinking, no one ever goes over that cliff. Its a freaking dead zone. Well except for those ninjas, soul samurais and those bloody angel boys. But they are just pompous pricks. Anyways that doesn't matter, what brings you here so late. You must of missed alot of classes"

At the end of that sentence, they started to aimlessly stroll together toward the direction of the school. This was all so new to ketiou but he was enjoying every minute of it so far. But he had to act smooth to make sure that hatsu didn't see through him. For he didn't want his secret coming out. No one would believe him if they found out he had not come from this world. Though they continued to walk together at a happy and welcoming slow pace with they mingled in their conversation.

"Me oh uh yeah I guess so. I was um pretty late doing...stuff. So wait what kind of ninjas and soul samurais. What are there names?"

"Ah nothing big, just that annoying kid named Naruto, the misty eyed emo kid named Sasuke and that handsome hothead named Ichigo. Strawberry. Haha. But you probably already knew that. I mean they cross it everyday just to show off. Stupid handsome pricks. Just cause they can leap giant cliffs teleport large distances away and fly doesn't mean they have the right to rub it in all the non power characters. Sheesh. So whats your power? Mine is transfiguration. Into an interesting animal..whats yours?"

"Uh well im not really sure..um super hot bod ability and amazing sultry seduction smiles?" He said trying to sound witty and doing the best to flirt. He caught on and returned the smile slightly before turning back his gaze and speaking as they walked forward to the school.

"Hmm I see, interesting. You, lose a shirt?" He said as ketiou felt his eyes scan down his well built chest and very nice abs. Maybe even to his slightly vision happy trial of hair. He blushed tremendously. Was this cute guy really flirting with him? He couldn't believe his eyes. But he liked it.

"Yeah kinda. Well not really actually I just like this look" He said sarcastically with a sharp wit in his voice.

Hatsuharu laughed at that joke as he spoke with a large flinty smile.

"Oh well it works for you" He murmured a bit returning the complement.

"Haha thanks. I like your hair. Totally digging the multicolored do. Haha"

"Thanks, I don't mind it myself. Its not that bad. Eh whatever. It still cant compare to that flourish of spiky orange hair that sways ever so gracefully. Damn that ichigo and his perfectly chiseled good looks and rock hard bod."

Smiling but feeling awkward, Ketiou turned his gaze to the surroundings around him which was now a huge sparkling white school building which hovered over them and made them both feel small compared to its epicness.

He decided to turn the direction of the conversation to a different place and asked about where they were and what this was. For that was the most important part of the reason he was here.

"So..what is this place again. I totally forgot and this is my first day here. I'm a transfer student from..a far away school."

"This ol thing? Oh this is the Shonetsuki High School. All male anime boarding school. A yaoi hang if you will. And all of us are from different universe of anime. We take a break from out fast pased heroic lifestyle in our world to come together to have fun and learn in this school. Besides most of us are high school aged and we still need to learn. Of course no one really uses this place to learn. More like to show off and get dates. Hot dates. Haha but enough about that stuff Im sure you dont have any trouble finding dates so you should be good yeah. By the way, what anime are you from. Where did you transfer from?"

Stumbling on his words Ketiou thought up something fast and smiled as he spoke.

"Im from...koigokoro ai shonen. Its a yaoi like anime with alot of ..cute boys. Alot of hot hunky boys who you know cant keep there hands off of you. Fun stuff. Yeah haha. You know whats thats like."

"Sure of course..Anyways welcome to Shonetsuki High, want me to show you around?"

As Ketiou looked all around it was hard to take everything in. This was the event of a lifetime. He wanted to remember every possible detail of this amazing place. An all boys anime school? This was like his dream! And looking all around observing some of his favorite anime characters walking around like real people, it came to him like a fiery bolt of lightning. All the possibilities of this school. His dreams of romance and passion might actually come true.

Looking down at the outstretched hand of Hatsu, Ketiou nodded with a large shining grin as he nodded accepting and grasped his hand ever so tightly and caressingly.

"Sure"

He said with a calm but sensational smile. And with that feeling in his heart and Hatsu's hand within his hand, he knew that this was indeed on of the best days of his entire life!

And he had a feeling it was only going to get better....~

(Yayness if you like this story so far *Just wait its only going to get better!* then please keep on reading! Comments and Constructive Criticism Appreciated! ^^ Enjoy!~)


	2. Chapter 2: A Mystery With Blue Eyes

Gliding around the campus of the school was ever so dream like. It was like Ketiou was floating on a golden cloud as his strong and courageous guardian angel lead him around holding him so ever close and tightly in his strong and protective arms. Every part of his body was covered in sweet bliss. It was absolutely amazing, the feeling he was experiencing. Hatsus hand traced ketiou's every muscle and hair on his chest. Running his hands back up and teasingly tickling his perky pink nipples. Ketiou gently let out a soft moan in Ecstasy as Hatsu continued his exploration of his candy sweet body. Ketiou could feel Hatsus tightening bulge rub and grind against his as he laid ontop of ketiou and looked down with wondrous kindred longing eyes, being grateful for every part of ketious body and absorbing it all in with one breath. Staring down at him he could no longer hold back the gripping temptation and with that he grasped the back of ketious head gently and they were drawn together like a magnet and with his soft luscious lips just inches away, he could feel the breath of his lover caress his lips. They were about to lock in a beautiful and divinely guided kiss as each of there bodies melded together in perfect harmony and simplistic unity of passion and sensuality...when hatsu turned his observing head to Ketious with a puzzling look. He spoke with one eyebrow raised above the other.

"Umm Ketiou are you ok? You look kinda red and uh you must have a large pencil in your pocket cause that looks uncomfortable you know um..that large pencil. And yeah..."

Hatsu spoke as he was trying to avoid the certain fact. The fact that was absolutely happening right now. And as much as ketiou wanted to deny it with all his heart, he looked down and felt a large dry lump in his throat and his heart plummet down to his stomach as he saw that certain tightening in his pants. A pencil..if you would. It seemed that while Hatsu was introducing him to the school, he mind was introducing him to hatsu's pants erm personality...

Ketiou blushed extremely fiercely and his face turned a alarming stop sign bright red. He looked down and bit his lip trying to avoid the question with all his might but he had to get to it somehow. He decided to just go with the flow and pretend to be flirty and witty while still ignoring the real fact.

"Erm yeah I pencil. Big one. HUGE one in fact, its a really long one too, so I can grip it well when I work with it. Its pretty too, I don't like small pencils which is why I kept a large pencil in my pocket so I don't forget it..Also I wear tight pants so that the pencil wont fall out..ehehe"

Ketiou thought he did a fine believable job of covering up his apparent erection but all the really blunt innuendos made his blush even more. And he could tell that Hatsu caught them and he noticed there was a slight red in his cheeks two but still he remained his cool and calm composure. He turned to him with a confusion but slightly entertained smile.

"Hahah right. Sure don't we all love big pencils.."

He said mockingly but still pretty cute. Ketiou wanted to hide his face for he was so embarrassed, he felt like an osterage and wanted to stick his head under the stand and not come out until they forgot about the incident.

The silence was present for about 3 minutes while they walked around the campus a bit. Taking a deep breath Ketiou decided to change the topic of conversation back to the campus site for he was still pretty curious about it. Though amazingly he had almost forgotten about the mystery boy until Hatsu said

"So thats the gym hall where all the dbz roiders go grunt and dye their hair blond and be "manly" and such. When really we all know they are drag queen wanna be's. Haha oh and there, the twilight room. No not the novel series but twilight town. Beautiful place, thats where Kingdom Hearts characters stage the yaoi play where almost always one cute innocent boy gets molested in it for no apparent reason. Other then for their own apparent reasons. Haha anyways-"

Ketiou leapt out in excitement as he heard the word Kingdom hearts and twilight town. Thats it! The mystery boy he looked like someone from there! With that he cut hatsu off and spoke!

"Wait Kingdom Hearts guys put on plays? Yaoi plays? Like who?" He asked impatiently and very enthusiastically though as he could see hatsus reaction of why was he so enthusiastic, Ketiou just smiled and crossed his arms trying to act cooly.

"Pssh not that I care. I just think that some of those guys are pretty cool. Yeah haha" He said with his arms crossed looking the other way. Clearly trying to act cool wasn't one of ketious strong points and hatsu could see that easily.

"Uh you know the usually. That axel guy is the head of it. Followed by Xemnis, Ansem Sora Demyx Saix Roxas."

Hatsu Carried on.

"Roxas?!" He blurted out.

"Yeah...you know him or something?"

"Um sure yeah."

Apparently Hatsu didn't know that each of their worlds were actually a manga or an anime, which people watched and observed and were fans of. So it wouldn't make sense to Hatsu if Ketiou tried to explain that his whole life was watched or read by thousands of people all around his world. And that all of his anime friends completely crushed on them too. Especially Hatsu, or Hotsu haru as the called him. They all admired him, and Ketiou would gush over them happily with all his girlfriends. Girl-friends, not Girlfriends. They always thought he was quite a hunk. Which was why Ketiou was so surprised to find himself in a world where these cute anime boys EXIST and can be touched and held and felt and kissed..erm getting off subject here. IT was like an amazing dream. It was so surreal. To tell you the truth he didn't know if it was a dream or not, but he hoped that it was somehow real. At least to him. Or if it was a dream he hoped that it would last forever and never let go. He turned to see hatsu's expression and apparently Hatsu was indifferent to what he said.

It went on for about ten minutes as Hatsu introduced him to all his favorite anime character he already knew. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi 0.0, Ichigo, Ishida, Cloud, Leon, Itachi, Syoran Sora......Sora...Roxas...

He was surprised that all of his favorite anime characters went here and acted so normal. Like real human beings..

Of course They still had their own quirky personality and naruto and ichigo were still hot heads. "Hot" heads. But who could blame Ketiou, he was a yaoi fan boy and he could easily admit it. Heck he had already taken thousands of quizzes on quizilla that said he was a hardcore yaoi fanboy and heck he didn't dis agree on bit! As the day went on he got to mingle with his new friends of some sort. Though as he smiled and laughed with all his new friends and socialized with them a part of his mind still kept wondering. Wondering about that boy, the boy that kissed him, the amazing kiss. And the other boy, who ran from him. Why was he running, and just who was he. With that thought still pondering in the side of his head he soon decided to find one of his new friends and ask them about this yaoi theater department which Hatsu talked to him about. So he scanned the room of the hallway bustling with all these cute boys it was hard for him to focus, especially when cloud walked by with cool stern look, dreamy blue eyes, bright blond hair and sexy tight leather pants....AH RIGHT. Focus Ketiou Focus! Finally as he was just about finished scanning the room there he saw it. A guy he just talked to a little while ago. He rushed up to him but maintained a casual walk and smile. Arriving to the side of his friend he leaned against the lockers casually as he spoke.

"Hey Hayner dude whats up?" He asked cooly, of course he was bad at doing that but he was cute so most people let it slide.

"Hm? Oh not much. Whats up with you?"

"Ah well I'm trying to find the theater room, I have to talk to the teacher about something. Axel is it?"

"Ah yeah Axel the drama geek flamer teacher. Haha flamer dude that was punny. Anyways the theater room is down the hallway and the second door to the left. Just turn and then your there."

He said as he pointed down the hallway and continued to take a bit out of his apple. Ketiou bowed respectfully but swiftly and started shuffling off toward the door.

Once he arrived there he looked up to see that indeed it was Theater Department 1 Axel. He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. Grabbing the door he twisted it quickly like an impulse and pushed it open. He saw that it was just a regular class room, with a slightly raised platform where the teachers desk is, and an open floor room with what used to be filled with chairs and desks. Ketiou noticed the teacher.

"No No no your doing it all wrong! Ok First, Demy your totally faking the feeling. When he grasps you and nails you to the wall you moan with glee and passion. Your happy your happy. Not cool, this is not a cool moment this is a beautiful passionate moment filled with hotness and true emotion. Not your fake feelings. Now do it again and Roxas honey, I want you to push him into that wall and speak your line like your pouring your heart out. Doing fiercely and hot but still gentle and compassion. Got it memorized? Ok do it again."

Axel coached the two actors teacherly with fire and passion. His passion was fierce like the flames of desire. Haha it was quite ironic. Ketiou laughed a bit inside at his punny joke yet then as he was just about to sit down unnoticed, Axel turned to him with a smile.

"Ooh you must be new! Hi whats your name cutey? Im Axel. Got it memorized? Haha ok well you probably don't but yet again who can forget me. Anyways whats your name sweety and are you here to watch the auditions?"

Axel said as he licked his lips almost suddley and looked up and down all over ketiou body. He realized he forgot to put a shirt on. He blushed a bit as he scratched the back of his head cutely and said.

"Uh..yeah Yeah I am. Axel thats a cool name. Im er Ketiou Seoushi, nice to meet you. Yeah I'm here to watch. Whatcha doing here?" He asked as he browsed around the room.

"Well we are just running one of the love scenes of the plays with some auditioners. You wanna join?"

Ketiou looked at the two guys who stood looking at him smiling.

"Nah I shall just watch but thanks anyways. Looks kinda fun"

He said playfully as he walked over and sat down by the wall and continued to observe the scene. Stretching his arms out and relaxing back he casually noticed all the people in there. Most of them were all the people that Hatsu described. Axel Xemis Saix Leon Cloud xigbar luxor demyx and right by him, pinning him to a wall was a very familiar figure dressed in white and black tight short vest and cream colored baggy pants .....

"Its him!..." And as thought it hit him like a bolt of inspiration he realized the boy that he chased all the way here, the one that he put so much effort to find, was his anime crush. The boy from his favorite anime game that he had played thousands of times and beat it 3 times over again, The boy with medium length spiky sun blond hair and deep dreamy emerald green eyes, the boy who carried the oathkeeper, the boy named...

"Roxas"


	3. Chapter 3: A chance encounter & Papers

Roxas..

Standing right in front of Ketiou was the strange mystery boy. The boy that had ran away from while he chased him while he enjoyed his life threatening hill/cliff rolls.

About 10 feet away he felt as though he could almost touch the soft creamy skin of his cheek so warm and silky and..

Wait. Why would he want to do that? I just met this guy and thanks to him he almost died chasing after him! That bastard! How dare he have the nerve to show up oh so casually in the same room pretending not to notice how bruised up Ketiou was and how he just stood there acting like nothing had even happened, and how he could even have the nerve to just lean against the wall with his smug face and his charming smile and sparkling blue eyes and bright blond hair and amazingly attractive good looks..

AGH No this little prick had been the reason that he almost died. He had been the reason that he had chased him all the way here to..to his dream place. Where all his favorite anime characters were walking around like normal people, alive and well and cute..and funny and attractive and flirty and gay!

The more Ketiou thought of it, the more he was glad that he chased the boy here and met all these great guys and found this amazing place. It was like a dream being here.

Hmm so I guess He wasn't that bad after all.. He is definitely cute, and he was Ketiou absolute favorite character in KH2 even more then Sora almost!

Ketiou sat there watching Roxas lay there against the wall watching Axel intently and very attentively. It was strange, In all of the years that ketiou had been in school, he had never once seen a boy so content to listen to a teacher! Then again the teacher was pretty cute, and of course had billions of fan girls. But he wasn't Ketious cup of tea. But a lot of people liked him and he was a cool character so why wouldnt people like him.

While Ketiou was also pretty intent to hear what the teacher was saying and was enjoying watching the people act out the scenes of this interesting love story that supposedly was very popular in this world. But Ketiou didnt really care about the story-line that much, whatever it was, for he was too busy staring at the eye Candy. Sure all the org 13 guys were great to look at, especially at this close, but for some reason no matter how many times he was looking at something different, his eyes would always travel back to the wall that roxas was sitting at. No it wasnt that the wall was so amazingly interesting that he couldnt keep his eyes off it, it was more like the person standing against it was extremely interesting.

Roxas kept catching Ketious glare and every time he did he shot a curious but blank glance back at him before ketiou would jolt his direction of vision to some extremely interesting thing Axel was ranting about or a very unique and beautiful speck on the wall that ketiou couldnt keep his eyes off. This little eye game made ketiou place a small smile on his face as it was quite amusing. The whole time Ketiou watched roxas he held the same content blank stare at the teacher when he took 10 minutes to describe one thing that he wanted them to do differently.

"No No No thats not it at all, Demy demy demy demy you simply cannot produce that word dear. You have to use pronunciation. And the CORRECT way to. Here say it with me. O-Bliv-E-YON Oblivion. Come on you can do it you have to say it like this. The whole play will be absolutely ruined if you dont say it right no matter how cute you look in those tight leather pants, ok dear. Now lets say it again-"

Axel ranted on and on in his flamingly wonderful accent with a not so subtle gay twinge to it. Demyx just nodded his head accordingly and completely dazed off as he ignored the rest of the 10 minutes axel was ranting ever so fiercely.

It was quite funny, you would think when you watched the cut scenes of KH2 that Axel would be a bit more, I dont know emoish or at least more masculine but clearly this most of been his real side. Im sure he was just acting tough for xemnas. Mansex...lolz

Ketiou couldnt help but to stare dreamily at Roxas while he was pinning demyx up against the wall. Other then the fact that seeing that in person was every fan girls/boys dream it was not just that. He loved watching Roxas do absolutely anything. Though moments where Roxas would catch Ketious glare he would either look away quickly or he would ignore it until he would shot a glare right back at him saying "Stop it" especially when he was in the middle of an audition. But who could blame Ketiou, Roxas was so cute..

Also a strange and interesting thing is that every time Roxas caught his gaze or stare even if it did shot back a deathly glare, his cheeks would turn just the slightest shade of rose. And the shade would double increasingly each time he caught another gaze. This brought a slight smile even more to Ketious face which he was fighting back not to show. Though he still kept his regular casual warm welcoming smirkish smile on when he was around anybody.

After the auditions everyone got up and flustered to the door in a river of people overflowing out of the door. Everyone was relieved it was time for the next period. All thought everyone there loved drama class and theater, apparently they didnt love the way axel did it.

Ketiou smiled to the passing people as he was about to exit the door when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ketiou!" Axels voice rung like a sweet high pitched bell who had the slightest flamboyancy to it.

Ketiou turned to axel and replied

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay after for a little while, if your not busy that it is?" Axel asked pleadingly though you couldnt only kinda tell it was a plead, it still sounded like a casual question to all others.

Ketiou thought for a moment, he didnt have anything to do. At ALL. The thought came to him like a lightning bolt. He wasnt even ENROLLED in this school, and so he decided to agree to his offer, for what harm could it do?

"Sure" He said as axel motioned him to sit down. He found a seat on the other side of the table.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ketiou asked, his hands crisscrossed together infront of him.

"Oh nothing.. well I guess something. You see Ketiou I see you have alot of potential..." Axel stated as his gaze rolled down ketious chest. Ketiou swiftly crossed his arms to cover his bare chest, as this was a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh huh..Yeah well thats nice, thanks" He said with a polite smile, though still pretty un confortable.

"I think you would be terrific at acting. In fact have you ever been in any plays?" Axel asked.

Thinking of what ketiou should say, he was wondering if he should say the plays he had done in the other world, his world. For he had done tons, he was a major theater person and all his friends knew it.

"Uh yeah a few here and there, why?" Ketiou asked.

"Well you see we are having this play coming up a in a couple of months..."

"Uh huh..."

"And we have some auditions today and tomorrow..."

"Ok...."

"And I want you to audition."

"WHAT?"

"Yes I think you would make a fine Kotasusai. Besides Roxas is too chicken little to handle a role that big and demanding. I need someone who can pin someone to the wall kiss them with force and passion and then throw them down on the ground and CALL THEM THEIR BITCH!"

Axel traveled on.

"Well thats nice but sir-"

"And I need some who is passionate about this role and Roxas just doesnt seem like the he is and"

"Yeah but-"

"Plus we need some new fresh blood! And you would be perfect for the job!"

"But what about-"

"Ah Roxas he will get over it. Im sure the little cutey will be just fine playing the pool boy or the townsman. No we need a leading man who can lead! He carries the whole play on his shoulders, him and Lemius and Roxialus, and I think you should be the man for the job!" Axel demanded!

"Well that would be nice but-"

"So what do you say? Are you up for it? And I wont take no for an answer.."

Ketiou had no clue what to do. He didnt want to take Roxas's role but he also loved acting and getting a lead romantic role with all these hunky guys would be ketiou's fantasy!

But then again he realized that he wasnt even enrolled in the school. Again. So he couldnt exactly say yes and be in the play when he wasnt even in the school but the whether it was the drawing temptation of the lead role or the pleading look in axels eyes something just made ketiou say..

"Yes!"

"Yes you'll do it?" Axel asked.

"Yeah Oh course I would love to!"

"Thats WONDERFUL! Ok so rehearsals are today and tomorrow and 3:30 after school and heres the audition parts so you can memorize them and heres the call back dates and heres the forums you have to sign oh also here is the character list so you can get a good feel of what character you want and last but not least here is the song list and the music sheets. Its not a musical but there will be some singing with the two leads so be ready. Oh and Im going to need you at rehearsals no later then 12:30 at lunch and 3:35 after school. Oh and be ready to dance on friday and wear something comfy..

Anyways there you go!

"Is...that all?" Ketiou asked struggling to see beyond the mass mountains of papers that axel gave him.

"Well..umm there is that one thing..uhm nope thats all!" Axel said cheerfully. You could tell axel was excited for the play and that this was definitely his bliss.

"Ok cool, see you tomorrow!" Ketiou said as he struggled to juggle the mountains of paper in his hand to the door. Luckily he managed and with that he swung the door open and though standing right their to his surprise was a very sorrow drenched roxas who for a small second ketiou could see his saddening expression. That is before he went crashing down to the floor at ketious feet knocking the top stack of papers to the floor. Ketiou swiftly bent down to help Roxas.

"Oh my god are you ok?" He asked as he swiftly picked up his mess of fallen papers in one hand while holding the massive pile in the other.

"Here let me help" He said kindly as he held out his left hand to pick roxas up.

"Yeah Im fine" Roxas said as he picked him self off the floor ignoring ketious hand though blushing profusely when seeing it infront of him. He then gathered up his stuff as quickly as he could and left without a word, strongly holding his stare to the other side of the hall where ketiou wasnt.

Ketiou raised an eyebrow and shrugged as he picked up the rest of his things, said by to axel and left.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Ketiou asked himself as he pondered Roxas's strange reaction. While was he doing that he ran straight into another boy and tripped onto the floor with a quick and sudden thump, spreading his papers everywhere.

"Freakin A! Agh! Again...-.-" Ketiou said as he let out a sigh of annoyance and began to pick up the papers of the floor again. Though he noticed apparently the boy he ran into had also fell. Feeling the need of concern, ketiou attempted to rush over to pick up the boy when he realized he was already on his feet.

"Darn that was fast." He thought as he was about to continue to pick up his mess of papers when he suddenly realized the boy was bending down right in front of him.

Ketiou's checks bloomed a soft light red make up like blush as he looked up to notice the boys soft auburn light chestnut medium length brunette hair which was spiked in all different directions ever so naturally. His mildly tan soft white skin and his amazingly light filled glowing bright ocean blue eyes...

He glanced up at ketiou with a mega watt smile, so warm and welcoming it made every being in ketiou's body tremble with excitement and automatically brought a matching smile to ketious face, as thought he had just sipped his last cup of warm hot cocoa on a cold winters day. The kind of smile that you loved to see and be around but missed it more then every when he was away. Thats the kind that this boy wore on his face.

He looked at him with that smile as he spoke

"Hey Sorry, I guess I didn't watch where I was going. Being so goofy and all. Haha are you alright?" He asked with his oh so adorable 16 year old light filled teen movie star like voice as he looked into ketious deep emerald eyes. It was all most as he was looking at your soul.

Ketiou noticed that once the cloud of falling papers left the air, this amazing boy he ran into was non other than his absolute favorite kh character ever.

Sora..

Ketiou hesitating to respond as he picked up his papers at an even faster rate, while looking back up at Sora and returning the smile.

" Oh thats ok. Haha yeah Im fine, dont worry it happens to me alot, probably my big goofy feet. Haha size 13's are not that normal but I dont care. Haha by the way, I think these papers have an urge to fly, they must be superman or something."

"Superman?" Sora asked while still smiling so gorgeously.

"Oh uh, I mean a gummy ship or something" Ketiou saved himself pretty quick. Apparently, comics like super man didnt exist in their world. Of course.

"Haha yeah, you know I have size 12 feet and everyone says they look like clone feet. Maybe its cause of my yellow shoes but hey I like them." Sora said with a chuckle. A chucked that tasted like sweet candy to the ears. It was so tempting. Just looking at Sora made him want to pounce right on him and tear his clothes off. But that would be too stereotypically fan boy and down right scary, plus he needed to blend in here, and that would obviously not be blending in.

"Hmm I dont think they are that big. I have seem way bigger. Haha" Ketiou complimented Sora as he reached over to grab a paper by soras knees. Sora immediately reacted and reached over to grab it too. Both their hands met and a warm wonderful sensation ran up ketiou's arms as they both blushed a shade of shy red in unison and swiftly took their hands off each other only delaying for one second longer then usually.

"Oh Sorry."

They both said.

"No you, no you"

Again in unison.

They laughed as ketiou picked it up and put it on his top mass of papers.

"You need help with that? Maybe to your locker or something?" Sora asked to help ever so graciously.

Every single inch of ketious being wanted to say yes, but he simply couldnt risk the chance of being found out, and since he didnt really have a locker he couldnt say yes.

"Sorry I-" As he was just about to reject the offer politely, a familar voice came up behind him as he spoke.

"He just cant find his locker. Perhaps you could help him find it. He is new here a transfer student and he needs one assigned. You could help right?"

Ketiou looked up to find Hatsu's charming voice above him. Thankfully Hatsu saved him from that tight squeeze he was in. Gosh He was such a life saver.

"Uh yeah thats it. I just need to get one assigned. Hehe"

Sora turned to listen to Hatsu and then turned to Ketiou with his beaming smile as he spoke politely.

"Of course! I would love to show you around. I just love helping out new students!"

Sora said as he stood up and whipped his pant legs off.

"Cool thanks that would be great" Ketiou choked out the words, as he was almost speechless.

They both stood up facing each other. Sora was a bit shorter then he looked like in the games. He was about 4 inches shorter then ketiou since ketiou was 6"0.

"By the way, I didnt properly introduce myself, Im Sora. Whats your name?" He asked as he held out his hand.

Ketiou looked at it and then back to sora's stunning face. He reached out and shook it.

"Im Ketiou, its nice to meet you Sora." He smiled and for a split second he could feel that same warm feeling that crawled up his arms when he touched sora's hand. A tingle in his stomach made him feel the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

He blushed for a bit but did his best to hide it as he looked the other way.

"So you need a locker hmm come this way" Sora said as he motioned Ketiou to follow.

"Whoops forgot. Let me help you with those." Sora offered his help and grabbed a half of the giant mile of papers ketiou was holding. Sora was much stronger then ketiou imagined he would be. It felt great to have a load off of his hands.

"Here is the way to the principles office, follow me." He said with his ever addicting smile, as he walked down the halls caring the massive piles of paper that ketiou once was holding all by himself.

Ketiou followed he couldn't help but smiling all the way long and inside he was bouncing up and down and squealing like a fan girl. This was so amazingly awesome. The super hot Sora was caring his papers to the principles office and was so kind and nice to help him pick them up and he even talked to him and wanted to show him around.

While ketiou followed Sora with his ever so joyful smile plastered on his face, he could hear some whispers down the hall. What sounded like Kurama Hiei and Kuwabara's english dubbed voices. Ugh.

"Hey is that Sora helping the new guy with his books?" Kuwabara asked in his disgusting voice.

"Yes I believe it is" Kurama said cooly.

"Well he never helped me with my books when I was new!" kuwabara wined.

"Thats cause your not hot!" Hiei snapped at him.

This made ketiou giggle amusingly as he heard this.

He sure was taking a liking to this school. And almost nothing was wrong!

He had met tons of great cute boys, found plenty of new friends, saw this amazingly gorgeous campus, possibility landed a lead role in the play and now had his utte most favorite character carrying his books. Everything was PERFECT!

Except one thing, Roxas. The poor boy, he looked very upset that one fleeting moment he saw him, and Im sure it must of been hard hearing axel give away his role. Especially since Axel meant so much to roxas. Ketiou could tell. Plus he wanted to talk to roxas, and say he is sorry for taking his role and he was also curious about why he was running from him. Oh well, it was because of roxas that lead ketiou here to this amazing place. It was destiny!

"Here we are" Sora said as he smiled and presented the door to the principles office with one hand and while still impressively holding the stack of papers inthe other. He presented it with a that same bright innocent yet adorable smile like vana white. Ketiou winced at him happly.

"Thanks! It would of been a drag trying to find this all on my own." He joked sarcastically.

Sora laughed at this joke wondrously. God even his laugh was like vanilla ice cream. It made you wanna scoop him up in your arms and kiss him right there and right now.

"Oh Im sure you would manage" Sora said jokingly as well.

"Yeah but still I couldnt of done it without your excellent guiding expertise!"

"Ah why thank you. Haha"

They shared a cute laugh at the small joke. It wasnt that funny at all but for some reason the atmosphere made it hard not to laugh and smile at even the slightest possibility that something could be funny or amusing. Plus he was with such a hot guy!

"Hahaha so if you need anything else just ask and I will be happy to help" He said as he put emphasis on happy, ever so slightly, and attempting to be subtle yet ketiou could see the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Sure sure I will."

"Well see you around! May be I will see you at lunch?" Sora asked with the sweet tickle of his charming smile.

"Yeah sure maybe!" Ketiou returned the enthusiasm with a playful response.

"K then see you around!" Sora said as he left to his next class. Waving back and shooting back that smile.

"Yeah see ya.." Ketiou said, leaning back with all his weight on the door, ketiou was like ice cream on a hot day, he was melting to the ground with every passing second. He sighed happily as he watched sora walk away. He couldnt help but to notice his very tight well fit ass. "Damn he has a cute butt!" Ketiou thought as his face turned a warm shade of blushed red. Ketiou could barely scrap off the smile on his face right now as it felt like it was painted on. He was in a cloud of pure bliss. It was almost like he was floating on air or flying through the sky.

Well he was flying in the air alright, straight to the ground.

"AGH!" Ketiou said as the door swung open and he flew to the ground with one fluid movement slamming to the ground with a loud THUMP!

Ketiou laid on the ground, with his papers in a fluttered mess around him AGAIN this time, all over him.

He sighed as he found him self half inside the principles office and half out. He was about to begin to pick him self up when he heard a large booming voice.

"So what are you doing down there?"

The voice asked. Ketiou felt a rock hard lump in his throat as he swallowed and looked up in complete denial hoping it was someone else but it to his discontent he was laying head first at the feet of no one other then.....

The Principle....~


	4. Chapter 4: New lockers and Sweet popcorn

Upon Ketious vision, as he looked up he saw the large deep booming voice came from a tall bold figure with a short white beard and small stern white look. He looked down, his red and white hat larger then his head itself.

He gave Ketiou a puzzled look of "Why are you on the ground"

After the man had spoken and ketiou see the appearance of the man he knew it was none other then Sarutobi the Third Hokage from naruto. It was quite funny that the hokage would be the principle.

"Well, what are you doing there?"

The hokage said as he smiled thought still maintaining that stern posture on his face.

"Oh uh you know just taken a well deserved break. Haha"

"Ah I see. Hmm I havent seen you around here, you must be new. Whats your name young man?"

"Ketiou! Ketiou Seoushi and yes Im just starting here."

"Interesting. Whats all these papers for?" Sarutobi asked as he bent down to pick them up.

"Haha well those are from the theater theater, axel sir. For the play"

"You like Theater? Thats nice. Well I can see that these are all from axel."

He said as he picked on up and examined it.

"They all have "cutey" and "sweety" where ever he mentions your name."

Ketiou blushed as he went to pick him self up.

"Need a hand?"

"Nah I got it"

"Ok."

Sarutobi said as he walked, no gilded backwards to his office.

"So boy where are you from?" He said as he sat down in his chair arranging his paper work. His office was quite neat and tidy, barely a paper out of order. Its what you would expect from a hokage.

"Oh...um Im from koigokoro ai shonen. Its a great world. Its a yaoi world kinda like this school. Where it makes it so everyone feels that they are you know, gay. Haha"

Ketiou said shivering a bit in his sentence for he was a bit unsure how the hokage would act.

"Hmm oh no this is not a yaoi world." He said turning to ketiou slightly before swinging back on his chair to arrange more paperwork.

"Its not?" Ketiou asked. This was puzzling.

"Oh heavens no, there would be explicit activities all over the campus if it was. No this is just a regular school."

"Huh so you mean-"

Sarutobi Finished ketious sentence.

"Yes they all are like that by choice. It makes you wonder huh."

"Yeah...interesting.." ketiou said staring down. All of the guys here were gay by choice? Haha well isnt that something fangirls would love to hear. And fan boys to but, there was more fan girls then fan boys, strangely. This put a smile on ketious face when he remembered all these anti yaoi fan girls made tons of rants about how cloud isnt gay, and here he is, in an all boy school, and all gay. :P

It was ironic and put a smug smile on his face.

"So what are you hear for?" Sarutobi asked as he wheeled his chair around to Ketious attention. Shuffling even more paper in his hands.

"Oh well you see"

And Ketiou then went on to tell him about how he was new and wanted to be enrolled, since he didnt know how long he would be here, and he really wanted to get to know the people here since they were so "nice" and "great". Well truthfully even if they werent nice, he was in a all boys school, where every single guy is cute, and gay and most importantly they were all of ketious favorite anime characters. Ketiou was not going to say no, at all! So about hour and a half went by when finally ketiou was done with all the paper work to enroll and he left the school, to have more paper work to be signed. Luckly it wasnt to be signed by his "mother" for apparently here when you were 15 you were officially an adult. Which meant that Ketiou could easily sign them for himself. As he was walking to his locker he saw his friend hayner. Hayner turned to him and waved.

"So you got a locker now huh?" He asked with his cool smile.

"Yeah, finally. Now I can stuff all this paper in there" He chuckled as he walked towards his locker.

"Cool just dont forget your locker combo. I have done it three times now and Had to get a new locker three times! Haha I think old man Sarutobi in annoyed with me."

Hayner joked as he finished grabbing his books from his locker and put them in his backpack.

Ketiou walked passed Hayners locker to about 20 feet away from it and found his locker.

"332...332...332. Ah here it is! 332. Hmm thats strange, it goes three thirty two and three thirty five. Where is 3 and 4?"

Ketiou asked as he finally found his locker.

"Oh thats Naruto and Sasukes locker. Sasuke got fed up with Naruto always going through his locker to see what he was hiding from him, so he made it invisible thanks to sarutobi. Naruto did the same to try and be just as cool. So thats how it is. Its amazing that kid sora puts up with them. Having his locker right there gesh" Hayner said as he slammed his locker closed and began to walk to his next class.

Sora..His locker was right next to SORA'S? Ketiou's heart jumped when heard that and immediately he thought of soras gorgeous eyes and blindingly bright smile and amazingly cute face. It made ketiou feel warm all over.

"You ready ta go?" Hayner asked, knocking Ketiou out of his day dreaming daze.

"Huh For what?" Ketiou asked obliviously.

"To your next class, dont you have a next class?" Hayner asked.

"Oh right yeah I do!" Ketiou said as he finished putting all his papers in his locker and found his books, which somehow magically appeared in there.

"Cool so what is it?" Hayner asked as he watched ketiou get his stuff.

"Oh um Magical Battles and Experience?" Ketiou said not knowing what he was talking about.

"Hmm I see you have professor Donald. He is a joy to be in class with, though he has quite a temper and is pretty hard to understand sometimes." Hayner said as they walked together, laughing and talking.

"Yeah I've heard Donald is quite a character."

"Thats not the worst of it, he also spits on you on certain words and boy can he spit!" Hayner joked

"Haha yeah I will watch out"

"Cool well this is my next class. See ya!" Hayner said as he waved good bye and entered the door on the other side of the hall.

"See ya" Ketiou said as his smile slowly faded. For some reason he wished there conversation hadnt ended so fast. But he didnt know why. Oh well, he had his next class to go to. And he didnt want professor donald to get a bad impression of him on the first day.

So finding the door to his classroom he grabbed the handle and opened to door.

------------------------------------------------------

Later on after 4 classes finally, he was done. School was over and now was time to go home..

Oh no..go home. He had no place to go. His heart soon plummeted to his stomach as he realized this. After school ended, where would he go? Back to that deathly field up there? Absolutely not. He had only one solution. And hopefully with his charm, he could persuade him to say yes.

"Yeah sure" Hatsu said.

"Really? Just like that?! Yeah sure?"

"Yeah. Why not. Besides it will be fun"

Ketiou felt so relieved. He had some place to go, some place to live. How ever long he would be here.

"So did you meet any cool people today?" Hatsu asked as they walked down the busy hall.

"Yeah I totally did! Lets see I met Axel, Hayner, Cloud though he was a bit of a jerk, donald, sarutobi my teachers of course, Yuki oh and this really cute guy named Sora. Haha" Ketiou said as he swooned a bit at the end of his sentence when he said his name.

Ketiou could see though for some reason it almost looked as if Hatsus smile had faded a slight inch. But eh how could ketiou tell. Maybe it was just the light.

"Cool. Yeah Sora is quite the hunk isnt he."

"Oh Yeah oh gosh he was so nice at first I ran into him at the hall and i dropped my papers, but then he was so kind and nice and he helped me pick them up and

THEN he even carried them to the principle office. It was so nice and he was so cute and nice and sweet and-"

Though before Ketiou could go on to swoon about Sora some more, hatsu interrupted him almost coldly.

"Yeah but I hope that his boyfriend doesn't get jealous he is flirting with another guy" hatsu said. As those words came out of his mouth it felt like a razor blade had just cut ketious heart in two.

"Boyfriend?" Ketiou asked, his eyes wanted to cry out in sorrow. HIs hopes smashed like a priceless china plate onto a wood floor.

"Yeah Him and Riku have been going out for 2 years now. They are such a cute couple. Though some times Sora flirts to much and Riku gets jealous"

Hatsu stated casually.

Ketious heart flopped into his stomach.

"Oh really?" Ketiou said with not much enthusiasm.

"Yeah too bad huh?"

Hatsu said.

"Yeah.."

Ketiou said with a lower tone.

He was quite saddened about that because he had gotten his hopes up so much about Sora and he really liked him, but he never realized that people would actually be in a relationship. He thought a yaoi school would just about casual flings, where everyone was single. But he was wrong.

"So you coming?" Hatsu said as he opened the car door and hopped into the front seat.

"Yeah" Ketiou said with a monotone.

"Cool, my house isnt to far from here."

"K.."

After that event Ketiou couldnt keep thinking about Sora, and how stupid he thought that he could have a chance with him. Anything that Hatsu said or did would not change his mood.

Though finally after Ketiou had gotten dinner at a local dinner and came home to watch a movie with Hatsu things started to get better. And it sure was great to have such a nice friend to cheer him up with ice cream, popcorn and movies. Amazingly it seemed that real movies from his world was also in this world. And right now they were watching National Treasure.

All through the night they had a blast, talking, laughing, gossiping, plays board games, video games and even truth or dare.

Though the best and most unsuspected moment to ketiou was this very moment.

Ketiou was lying against the soft plush of hatsu light blue pastel couch, as he sat on the floor and ate popcorn. They were very intent on watching the movie and they couldnt take their eyes off it. Hatsu was sitting right next to him, only a bowl of popcorn separating them. All thought Ketiou could feel Hatsu's eyes on him sometimes, ketiou just continued to pretend he was extremely interested in the movie. Though slowly as ketiou reached for the popcorn, just slightly and subtly ketiou scooted closer to the popcorn, closer to hatsu. The whole mood was making everything so cozy. Ketiou was about 3 inches away from hatsu. He could fell the warmth from hatsu tall suave body. Ketiou would casually, but secretively look his way when he wasnt looking, and then smiled and looked away when he was almost caught. T

his brought an amusing smile to both their faces. Suddenly as the thrilling and seat clenching parts came up bursting on the scream ketiou followed his impulse and instantly clenched onto hatsu shirt as he drew himself closer to Hatsu. Hatsu reached over and placed his hands on ketious shoulder comforting him. Ketiou cuddled so closely to hatsu he could feel his heart beating. This gave ketiou a stream of warm joy. He gently trailed his hands over hatsus chest feeling his rock hard body, much harder then ketiou would of expected. He most of worked out. Though gently his hand traveled up chest and down to his abs. While he was doing this he still pretended to watch the movie. But who could focus when he was so close to hatsu, exploring his body. This went on for a few minutes as hatsu trailed his hands up ketious back softly. It sent a warm shiver down ketious spine. Just then as moments passed, it happened.

Right almost at the end of the movie...

Ketiou looked up at hatsu who had the same longing look in his soft grey blue eyes and in just moments later they were inches away from each other, their lips brushed against each others slowly as they both gazed into each others eyes. Ketiou placed a hand on hatsus shoulder as they continued to inch closer to one another, and then finally as there lips locked in a tight and passion embrace they....

KISSED?!


End file.
